


Deuxième Fois

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You found Nigou,” Tetsu says, face blank as ever, but Aomine knows him well enough to see the smile Tetsu is hiding. </p><p>He scowls and sets the dog on the ground, ignoring his hurt look. Playing with him is embarrassing now that there’s someone watching him. “I didn’t know he was yours.”</p><p>“Aomine-kun, Nigou is wearing a Seirin jersey.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deuxième Fois

**Author's Note:**

> For [spookymilkshake](http://spookymilkshake.tumblr.com/) who asked for "Aomine playing with Nigou and Kuroko finding him like that?"
> 
> The first part is awkward because I'm a cat person. So I don't really know how dogs act when they play. (>.

Daiki laughs in surprise when a dog brings his basketball back to him, nosing at it gently. He picks the ball up and crouches in front of it. “Where’d you come from?” He doesn’t remember seeing dogs around when he started playing on this street court. “Such a good boy,” Daiki tells him, -- at least, Daiki assumes the dog is a boy -- and maybe the dog understands because it yips and licks Aomine’s hand and taps at the ball with his paw. “You want to play?” 

The dog barks again so Daiki rolls the ball a few feet away, watches as he goes running after it and pushes it back to Aomine with his nose. When he is close enough, the dog lets out a loud “Arf!” and jerks his head toward the hoop. 

“You want me to make a shot, eh?” The dog woofs. “Okay then.” Daiki doesn’t do anything too fancy. Just a regular jump shot. It’s silly to show off for a dog anyway. The dog runs after the bouncing ball again and fetches it for Daiki.

“You like basketball too, huh?” he asks, picking the dog up and holding it above his head. “That’s cool. Everyone should love basketball.”

“Aomine-kun.” 

Daiki almost drops the dog. “Tetsu.”

“You found Nigou,” Tetsu says, face blank as ever, but Aomine knows him well enough to see the smile Tetsu is hiding. 

He scowls and sets the dog on the ground, ignoring his hurt look. Playing with him is embarrassing now that there’s someone watching him. “I didn’t know he was yours.”

“Aomine-kun, Nigou is wearing a Seirin jersey.”

“Shut up!” Daiki shouts, embarrassed for only just noticing the jersey. 

Tetsu walks closer and Daiki wants to run away or just melt into the ground or something because he wasn’t planning on telling Tetsu he had come to watch another one of his games. That watching Tetsu play so brilliantly made Aomine itch to shoot some baskets every time. 

Nigou trots up to Tetsu who picks him up and stares at Daiki. It’s only then that Aomine realizes why Nigou is called so. “He’s looks just like you!”

“You are very observant,” Tetsu says in a tone that implies he doesn’t really think Aomine is all that observant. “We were just going to eat. Would you like to come?”

Daiki opens his mouth to say no. He wants to say no. He _should_ say no. What comes out instead is a tentative, “Sure?”

He follows Tetsu to where is team is huddled. As they get closer, the group falls silent, except for Sierin’s coach, who whips around and yells at Kuroko for wandering away. She doesn’t even seem to notice Aomine at first until the Kagami yells at him. 

Daiki scratches at his neck, hating himself for feeling awkward. “Uh...”

“Aomine-kun is coming with us to lunch,” Tetsu answers, and that apparently is that. 

No one asks any more about it. After a while, they all act as if he is more or less part of their group, even though Kagami doesn’t stop glaring at him over Tetsu’s head. But that’s alright because Daiki doesn’t stop glaring at him either. 

Tetsu sits between them, calmly eating his ramen.


End file.
